


Smakołyk

by Morowa Jutrzenka Południa (Marley_Potter)



Series: 100 nie-do-końca-drabbli w zdecydowanie-nie-100 dni [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Samifer - Freeform, brak bety
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-02
Updated: 2016-08-02
Packaged: 2018-07-27 12:08:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7617526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marley_Potter/pseuds/Morowa%20Jutrzenka%20Po%C5%82udnia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kiedy Lucyfer wchodzi do kuchni, po raz pierwszy widzi, jak Sam je coś niezdrowego.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Smakołyk

Kiedy Lucyfer wszedł do kuchni zastał niecodzienny widok. Sam nigdy nie robił niczego niezdrowego do jedzenia. Nawet kiedy Lucyfer pomagał braciom w polowaniach i jedli na mieście, to młodszy zawsze zamawiał sobie jakąś sałatkę, albo coś w tym stylu. Teraz jednak, na stole stała wielka miska czegoś, co wyglądało jak budyń i talerz, na którym piętrzył się stos paluszków rybnych. Pomiędzy nimi stał laptop Sama, na którym on sam, oglądał teraz jakiś serial — chyba brytyjski, sądząc po akcencie aktorów — i maczał rybę w tym dziwnym sosie, jakby to był najlepszy smakołyk.

— Oglądam Doctora Who — powiedział tylko Winchester, wracając do odcinka.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Jeśli Ci się spodobało zostaw [kudos ♥].
> 
> Jeśli chcesz polecić ten tekst innym, kliknij w [bookmark].
> 
> Opcja [subscribe] służy do zapisania się na powiadomienia o nowych rozdziałach, ale ten tekst jest zakończony i nie będzie kontynuowany.


End file.
